


Tomorrow

by cocoyumu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Fear of Tomorrow, Gen, Insomnia, Sleep Dread, i think that's what its called?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoyumu/pseuds/cocoyumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's afraid of tomorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

She's afraid of tomorrows. No one knows how the next day would be like. Perhaps it'd be sunny. Or maybe it'd be cloudy. It might even rain. She didn't know, and that was what scared her so much.

And so every night she lies awake, gazing at the ceiling as if searching for stars that aren't there, and thinks.

> _'Would I smile tomorrow?'_
> 
> _'Would I cry tomorrow?'_
> 
> _..._

> _'Would I die tomorrow?'_

When one is within the unknown, one fears. Isn't that natural? It's like how some fear the dark, because darkness makes everything a mystery. And so, she is afraid.

Sleeping doesn't come easily for her. _"_ _Just lie down and close your eyes, and you'll fall asleep in no time,"_ they said. If only it were that easy for her. To them, sleeping is just like breathing. Simple, instinctual, and something everyone should be able to do. For her, sleeping only brought the next day closer all too soon.

Do you see it? When one sleeps, time flies past so swiftly, it only feels like mere minutes before one wakes up from their slumber and plunged into the day that is tomorrow.

Do you understand? To one who fears the next day, sleeping is hardly a solace.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote years ago, when I was going under depression. My emotions kept fluctuating, and I honest to god didn't know how I would be the next day.
> 
> That lack of control over your emotions is the scariest thing ever.


End file.
